Creator of Earth and Sea: Zero
Material For El Dorado Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Stack Bounce Null Warp Monsters The main hazard of the dungeon is Warps. You need Null Warp monsters so that you can move around the map. Also the mobs are near walls so Bounce monsters will have high effect on clearing them. Don't Bring A Lot of Dark Monsters All enemies have high damage output. Bring only a few Dark monsters so that you won't take extra damage. Get Healing Walls from Specters Specters will be in Counter Mode after Turn 1. Dealing damage to them will shoot Healing Walls for your team. Keep them up for as long as possible, before their Volatile Blast (bottom left CD). Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Focus on the Demons Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons within 5 Turns 2. Defeat the Specters within 7 turns All the enemies will have a Volatile Blast that will one-shot you. Take down the Demons first since they have a shorter cooldown. When the Specters are in counter mode, they will shoot Healing Walls when attacked. Use them strategically to heal any damage you have taken before moving on to the next stage. 2nd Stage - Defeat Mobs Before Volatile Blast Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat the Specters Just like the first stage, focus on the Demons and then the Specters. You can instantly defeat each mob by pinching between each mob and the adjacent wall. Try to stall for strike shots here and do not move onto the next stage with your monsters transformed into Chicks. 3rd Stage - Focus on the Demons Yamato Takeru: Zero's HP: 1.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru: Zero Defeat the Demons within 6 Turns, before their Volatile Blast. Use the walls to get pinches to quickly defeat them. There are no Healing Walls on this Stage so you do not want to stay here for a long time. 4th Stage - Heal Up While Dealing with Izanami: Zero Izanami: Zero's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Proc the counter mode from Specters after Turn 1 2. Heal using Healing Walls while damaging Izanami: Zero 3. Defeat Izanami: Zero Use this stage to heal up any damage you have taken from Yamato Takeru: Zero. The next stage also doesn't have Healing Walls so you want to be at full HP before moving on. Keep track on the Specter's Volatile Blast while defeating Izanami: Zero, and defeat her within 9 Turns. 5th Stage - Focus on Mobs Kushinada Zero's HP: 2.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat Kushinada: Zero There are no Healing Walls on this stage as well so you want to mitigate damage. The bottom right cooldown on the Gaia will shoot Mines. Take them down before then as well as the Shadowgaff before their Paralyze Meteor (top right cooldown). Avoid the Cross Laser from Kushinada: Zero while defeating her. 6th Stage - Defeat in One Turn Progression Order 1. Defeat the Plennyback The Plennyback will deal a 50000 Volatile Blast every turn. Make sure you are not a Chick while taking it down. Izanagi: Zero's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Demon Within 4 Turns Izanagi: Zero's HP: 3.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demon 2. Heal while dealing damage to Izanagi: Zero 3. Defeat Izanagi: Zero within 11 Turns The Demon has a very short cooldown for its Volatile Blast so defeat it ASAP. Keep track of the Specters' cooldown while damaging Izanagi: Zero. Take them down if they are going to attack you with their Volatile Blast. Use an SS if you can't heal in time or deal enough damage. 2nd Boss Stage - Use SS After Defeating the Demons Izanagi: Zero's HP: 4.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Heal while dealing damage to Izanagi: Zero 3. Use SS to defeat Izanagi: Zero Focus on the Demons first since they have the shorter cooldown on their Volatile Blast. Afterwards, use your SS to quickly defeat Izanagi: Zero. __FORCETOC__